


self-defense

by user62610



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Fluff, FoolishGamers is there briefly, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Minecraft IRL, Play Fighting, Skephalo, Sparring, demon badboyhalo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/user62610/pseuds/user62610
Summary: Bad decides to test Skeppy’s strength, so they spar. they quickly lose intrest in fighting, though.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 292





	self-defense

the sun glared down at the two. Darryl decided that today was the day to test Zak's self defense. it was better than being worried about him all the time.

it wasn't that Zak was weak. Darryl saw the way the younger's biceps flexed when he stretched.. the demon shook the thought away.

Zak was small.. shorter than him at least. and Zak often got into fights, insulting people and screaming his heart out at people he'd never even met.

it was just in Darryl's nature to care, and for someone like Zak, he felt it appropriate.

the breeze picked up a bit.

he gripped the dull wooden sword tightly, circling Zak. "1.. 2... 3!" Darryl announced, running forward and hitting his sword against Zak's with a soft thud. he breathed hard as Zak pushed against him, wondering in awe where all this strength came from.

he grunted as he forced Zak back, the younger stumbling backwards before bouncing back into action. this went on for some time, the hollow wooden swords clashed again and again, Zak succeeding a few times as well as Darryl.

it was way too warm today, they realized, panting out on the grassy clearing. sweat dripped down his forehead, and Zak's black hair was glistening in the sun. they would both need baths later.

"again!" Zak yelped through his heavy breathing, drawing his blue shirt off, discarding it in the grass. Darryl's tail wagged at the sight.

the human looked pretty good with just his blue basketball shorts and fingerless gloves. his face was red, a dark blush covering it from the heat.

Darryl pryed his eyes away.

"youre just gonna lose again," the demon teased, discarding his black and red hoodie. "wanna bet?" Zak grinned, his ego never faltering.

"if i win you do the dishes for a week!" Darryl suggested, since Zak never seemed to do them.

"and if i win," zak smirked, "you have to let me cut your hair." Darryl narrowed his eyes. he just wouldn’t lose. "fine," he growled. it was on.

Darryl flapped his wings as the two circled eachother once again. Zak counted this time. "1..2........3!" he said suddenly, lunging forward, catching Darryl off-guard.

"you muffinhead," Darryl huffed, his voice straining with effort as Zak step by step backed him up against a tree. "i," Zak pushed once more, "win."

the shorter boy wore a shit-eating grin on his face as he held the blunt edge of the sword to Darryl's throat. his hair was dripping sweat, curls of raven locks covering one of his eyes.

he was filthy, but Darryl wanted nothing more than to kiss him right then and there. he held up his hands, and dropped his own sword, chuckling. "fine. you win," he agreed. 

why were they so _close_?

their breath mingled.

their eyes locked for an intense second.

Zak tiptoed, leaning in, his eyes fixated on Darryl's lips. Darryl's hands floated down as Zak kissed him, cradling Zak's jaw, his other hand on the younger's hip. they were so drunk on eachother.

Darryl's tail wrapped itself around Zak's ankle. he dropped his sword as well, in favor of running his hands through darryl's hair. they forgot where they were and what they were doing.

the two only knew of eachother.

Zak let out a small whimper when they parted, breaking a string of saliva that connected them. a non-verbal plea for more.

Darryl leaned in again to fullfil his request.

"god, are you two done making out yet?"

a third party voice announced.

the two shot up to see Foolish, leaning against another tree. he yawned. "how long were you standing there, you creep," Zak shot at him.

"not long," Foolish examined his nails boredly. "but that was pretty hot." he said lightheartedly. Zak groaned. "speaking of hot," Foolish continued, staring up zak's bare chest and giving him a smirk.

"hey," Darryl growled, stepping in front of Zak. he was more clothed, with his tanktop. "eyes to yourself, mister." he said, his tail wrapping around the shorter human protectively.

"whatever," Foolish snickered. "i'm here to tell you that mexican lmanburg wants a meeting with the badlands."

"i'll see what i can do," Darryl grumbled, leading Zak back into the clearing and gesturing his goodbye to Nick with a two fingered salute.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
